Partir pour mieux revenir
by Sakurache
Summary: 36 - Alors qu'Amy et les super anges tentent de mettre sur pied un nouveau plan contre les Léviathans, Lucifer rattrape Sam et pour le sauver, les Winchester aidés de Crowley doivent faire face à une personne qu'ils croyaient disparu. Entre autre. 4 chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Partir pour mieux revenir**

Dean était installé sur le perron de la maison Singer sous un léger soleil, une bouteille de bière à la main. Depuis que Bobby n'était plus là, son perron était devenu un havre de paix. Chacun venait ici quand il avait besoin de calme, de se changer les idées, ou juste de réfléchir seul. Dean y était ce-jour là pour essayer de se changer les idées justement. La situation avec Sam devenait inquiétante. Le cadet des Winchester n'arrêtait pas de clamer que c'était supportable et que malgré le manque de sommeil grandissant, il tenait le coup. Dean et Amy n'en étaient pas aussi sûrs mais ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver de solution. Kassandra et Amy elle-même avaient essayé de reconstruire le mur dans la tête de Sam, sans succès. Balthazar aussi mais apparemment Castiel était le seul à savoir faire ça. Avec la Mort. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Crowley était reparti à la recherche d'un remède mais Amy n'avait pas de nouvelle. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle…Du moins l'aîné des Winchester l'espérait. Surtout, il espérait que le démon ne s'était pas encore retrouvé dans une situation délicate. Dean avait eu besoin de sortir pour réfléchir car le salon avait été pris d'assaut par Balthazar et plusieurs super anges pour une réunion importante, Amy préférant les réunir ici lorsqu'elle voulait éviter que Jacob mette son nez dans leurs affaires. Dean sourit en pensant à sa femme, depuis leur « thérapie » et le sauvetage de Crowley, tout roulait à merveille pour les jeunes mariés. L'un comme l'autre avait mis de l'eau dans leur vin : Dean acceptait mieux la relation de sa femme avec Crowley, son statut de leader, etc et à l'inverse, Amy avait décidé d'impliquer beaucoup plus les Winchester. Encore avant la réunion, Amy avait invité Dean à se joindre à eux mais il avait poliment refusé. Il avait confiance, elle lui raconterait tout. Il en était là quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il posa sa bière et se leva pour le prendre dans sa poche de jean avant de répondre.

- Allo ? Oui…Oui Sam Smith est mon frère…Quoi ? Où ça ? Je viens le voir immédiatement. Non, non j'en ai rien à foutre de vos règles à la con ! Il…Quoi ? Bien.

Dean raccrocha brutalement et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même avant de monter les quelques marches le séparant de la porte d'entrée mais avant d'entrer, une voix l'interrompit.

- Tu es pressé Dean ?

Le chasseur se retourna, son téléphone toujours à la main.

- Plutôt oui.

- Ça a un rapport avec Sam je présume…

- Exact Crowley alors à moins que tu es trouvé une solution à son problème…

- En fait, j'ai peut-être un moyen en effet, sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Attends une minute…Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? C'est plutôt Amy ton interlocutrice préférée d'habitude…

- C'est sûr qu'elle est plus jolie que toi à regarder…

- Crowley, grogna Dean, impatient.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la mettre au courant…

- Alors là tu m'intrigues. Toi ? Faire des cachotteries à Amy ?

- Tu me laisses parler ou tu préfères continuer tes blagues douteuses ?

- Je t'écoute et j'espère que ça en vaut le coup…

- Crois-moi, encore plus que tu le crois.

Amy avait beaucoup plus de respect pour les PDG de grandes entreprises depuis qu'elle était la leader des super anges. Non seulement elle devait gérer son couple et sa famille mais aussi sa troupe de super anges, les anges et les démons. Bref, elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi les PDG étaient si stressés. La chasseuse avait réuni, poussé par Balthazar et Nate, plusieurs super anges, certains parce qu'ils étaient écoutés et avaient un charisme naturel comme Michael ou Kassandra et Brooke, d'autres parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement impliqués dans des opérations importantes comme le duo comique Kurt et Steven. Un point s'avérait nécessaire, Balthazar avait raison sur là-dessus. Maintenant que Dick était conscient de la menace que représentait les super anges, la donne avait changé. Ils devaient réfléchir à une nouvelle approche car rester à observer et attendre ne convenait plus vraiment aux super anges.

- On devrait attaquer quand même, comme ce qui était prévu au départ…dit Brooke.

- On ne peux pas se le permettre…Qui sait ? Dick attends peut-être qu'on fasse le premier pas pour déclencher la guerre…dit Michael, bizarrement du coté d'Amy pour une fois.

La jeune femme restait les bras croisés à les écouter, Balthazar a ses cotés, Nate étant en mission.

- Les anges pourraient peut-être nous aider…dit Kurt.

- Les anges et les super anges c'est pareil ! Et puis Jacob n'enverra ces soldats à l'assaut que si c'est nécessaire…répondit Kassandra.

- Exact. La grande majorité des anges sont confinés au Paradis, Jacob a trop peur que les Léviathans s'en emparent, affirma Balthazar.

- Et les démons ? On pourrait les envoyer, non ? demanda Steven.

- Tu délires ou quoi ? Tu veux envoyer les démons faire le sale boulot, NOTRE boulot ? s'énerva Brooke.

- Ouaw on se calme les jeunes ! finit par intervenir Amy. On doit réfléchir, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Dick n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Et je pense que tu as raison Michael. Dick ne veut pas démarrer la guerre mais au moindre faux pas de notre part, il n'hésitera pas.

- Alors quoi ? Il faudra bien qu'on les affronte un moment ou un autre non ? cria Brooke.

- Je crois qu'Amy ne nous sent pas prêt…répondit Kassandra.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir…commença Amy.

- Tu es sûr ? questionna Balthazar.

- Bon d'accord, je crois qu'on est pas prêt. Mais vous comme moi. Vous avez tous reçu une formation solide mais on ne connaît pas toute l'étendue des pouvoirs des Léviathans et je continue à penser que ça serait plus facile en connaissant leur plan…

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne les infos de Birkhoff ? demanda Balthazar.

- Pas grand-chose…Il continue de chercher.

- Et en attendant on reste les bras croisés ? C'est pas possible d'entendre ça !

- Hey Brooke ! Tu te calmes tout de suite, ok ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler à qui tu parles ? répliqua Michael. Si notre leader nous donne un ordre, on obéis.

Brooke et Michael s'affrontèrent du regard un bon moment alors que tout le monde s'était tu autour d'eux. C'était nouveau que Michael prenne autant la défense d'Amy mais à dire vrai, la leader se sentait plus rassurée d'avoir le puissant Michael de son coté. Après un temps qui parut une éternité, Brooke finit par disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes sans en dire d'avantage.

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Michael en se tournant vers Amy.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre ma défense non plus.

- J'ai dit ce que je pensais.

Amy hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, elle avait vraisemblablement réussi à gagner un allié de taille dans cette bataille. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de reprendre le débat et la réflexion concernant les Léviathans, quand Dean entra dans le salon. La chasseuse fut d'abord contente de le voir mais son visage se crispa en voyant Crowley derrière lui. Si ces deux là en étaient à se parler, c'est que quelque chose clochait.

- Amy, il faut qu'on parle…dit Dean d'une drôle de voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna la jeune femme, soudain inquiète.

- En privée.

- Si c'est une information qui vient de Crowley, tu peux le dire devant tout le monde…

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, soupira Dean. Sam a eu un accident, il est dans un hôpital psy à une heure, une heure et demi d'ici, à cause de sa tête tu t'en doutes.

- Mais Crowley est là parce qu'il a trouvé une solution, non ?

- Si on veut. On n'est pas sûr que ça marche, répondit Dean en échangeant un regard avec le démon.

- Alors quoi ? commença à s'énerver Amy.

- C'est Cass, Amy. Il est vivant.

La jeune femme ne montra rien mais elle encaissait le coup, pendant que les super anges échangeaient des regards interrogateurs et commençaient à chuchoter entre eux.

- Dégagez…Dégagez tous ! finit par ordonner la super ange d'un ton ferme. Toi aussi Balthazar, nous reprenons cette conversation plus tard…ajouta-t-elle pour l'ange d'un ton plus calme.

L'ange hocha la tête par l'affirmative et disparut suivi de tous les super anges un à un. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Amy commença à montrer ses émotions. Elle s'avança, tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez-là ? Cass est mort, je croyais que c'était clair et net !

- J'ai eu des échos. Un guérisseur surpuissant. Je me suis donc renseigné. Ça ne peut être que lui Amy, répondit Crowley.

- Tu l'as vu de tes yeux vu ?

- Non mais…

- Alors pour le moment, j'en crois rien. Ecoutez, on ne peut pas se permettre que la rumeur se répande. Si c'est pas vrai, ça mettrait vraiment trop la merde…

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment de la rumeur ou c'est pour toi que tu t'inquiètes Amy ?

Amy fixa Dean, interloquée par sa réaction, puis regarda Crowley avant de prendre son mari par le bras, ce même bras qui le faisait souffrir quelques semaines auparavant, et de l'attirer un peu à l'écart. Le Roi des Enfers comprit le message et recula de quelques pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Tu crois que c'est un sujet à aborder devant Crowley qui a été le mari de mon double dans une autre vie ?

- Je savais que tu me répondrais pas sinon…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? ça a été assez dur pour moi comme pour toi et notre couple de faire notre deuil alors oui, je veux me protéger, éviter de me dire que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'il est toujours là et peut-être depuis tout ce temps ?

- La ferme Dean ! Fais pas comme si c'était facile pour toi ! Imagine que Sara l'apprenne et que finalement ce ne soit pas Cass, hein ?

- On se doit d'aller voir ce type, que ce soit lui ou non, savoir si il peut faire quelque chose pour Sam…

- Il est vraiment mal ?

- Le doc l'a mis sous calmant. Apparemment, il veut même pas nous voir.

- Il sait qu'on va chercher par tous les moyens à le sauver…

- Alors t'es d'accord ? On y va ?

- Ouais…Crowley !

- Oui ?

- Tu peux nous conduire à ce gars ?

- Evidemment, répondit le démon en souriant.

- On prend l'Impala, affirma Dean sans appel.

Le mari et la femme échangèrent un regard et l'aîné des Winchester finit par prendre la main d'Amy. L'un comme l'autre était plutôt terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Mais il le devait. Pour Sam, leur frère, qu'il soit de sang ou de cœur. Pour Sam.

Sam Winchester se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais Lucifer n'était pas venu le déranger grâce aux calmants que le docteur lui avait donné. Néanmoins, il se sentait un peu désorienté. Il dut observer la pièce, simple avec très peu de meubles et des barreaux à la fenêtre, ainsi que sa tenue blanche pour se rappeler où il était. Il délirait tellement quand cette voiture lui était rentrée dedans qu'on l'avait directement placer ici. Sam se redressa doucement sur son lit et fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce du regard, à la recherche du Diable cette fois. Mais il ne le voyait nulle part et le cadet des Winchester soupira de soulagement. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée, il vit Amy apparaître devant lui. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Salut Sam…

- Non…Ce n'est pas toi…

- Quoi ? Oh je vois…Tu crois que je suis Lucifer…

- Hum…C'est moi ou elle est de plus en plus à croquer ?

Sam releva brusquement la tête. Luci était là, juste derrière Amy à lui caresser les cheveux. Amy était donc bel et bien là, avec lui. La vraie Amy. La jeune femme l'observait et elle sourit légèrement en comprenant qu'il avait changé d'opinion.

- Tout va bien Sam…Je voulais juste te voir…dit-elle en s'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit.

- Pourquoi ? J'avais précisé que je voulais pas vous voir…Ni toi, ni Dean.

- Je sais…Mais tu sais à quel point je suis têtue ! Je n'écoute que moi…

- Quel caractère ! Elle aurait vraiment fait une reine géniale…affirma Lucifer en s'asseyant sur le bureau dans un coin de la pièce.

Sam tenta de l'ignorer et se concentra sur Amy.

- Sam…On a peut-être trouvé une solution. Rien n'est sûr mais…

- Amy arrête ! l'interrompit le cadet des Winchester en lui prenant brusquement la main. Il n'y a plus rien à faire et au fond de toi tu le sais…

- J'ai bien fait de pas venir avec ton frère ! Il t'aurait cogné pour avoir dit un truc pareil !

- Amy…Je sais que vous faîtes ça pour moi mais vous vous faîtes du mal pour rien…

- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux Sam, répondit Amy en serrant ses mains autour de la main du jeune homme, jamais on n'abandonnera. Mais je te le promets, il n'y aura pas d'autres pactes stupides, j'y veillerai…

- Ok…

- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller mais on sera très vite de retour…

- Pourquoi ? Dean ne sait pas que tu es là je parie…

- Non, je suis sensée être en train de dormir à l'arrière de l'Impala en ce moment ! ricana la super ange. Crowley me couvre. T'inquiète pas Sammy…On va te sortir de là. Tiens le coup en attendant s'il te plait.

- Je vais essayer…

Amy se leva et lâcha difficilement la main de Sam. Mais avant de partir, elle s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassa sur le front.

- On t'aime Sam. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Promis.

Amy disparut enfin et Sam soupira. Il savait que dès que le couple aurait été mis au courant, il se mettrait en tête de trouver une solution. Et vraisemblablement, Crowley leur en avait apporté une sur un plateau. Mais Sam n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que ça marche. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Lucifer, étrangement silencieux depuis un petit moment.

- C'était trop mignon…J'en suis encore tout retourné !

Sam soupira de nouveau et détourna le regard. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur après plusieurs heures de conduite en pleine nuit. Sa femme était bien là, en train de dormir sur la banquette arrière, utilisant le blouson en cuir de son mari comme oreiller, ce qui était devenu une habitude. Il ne doutait pas de sa présence mais il avait eu peur qu'elle aille voir Sam sans lui, d'un coup de super pouvoir. Crowley, sur le siège passager avant, jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Le démon n'avait pas bougé du siège avant de tout le trajet pour le moment. Dean se demandait si cette présence assidue avait un lien avec ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant. Le chasseur, même si il laissait un peu plus d'espace à Crowley et Amy, restait suspicieux concernant le roi des Enfers.

- Un problème Dean ? Tu as peur que ta femme t'échappe ?

- Et tu crois être celui qui me la prendra ? Tu as déjà eu Emily, c'est mon tour d'avoir Amy…

- Très classe Dean…

Crowley détourna la tête. Il ne voulait plus parler d'Emily. Avec ce baiser, il avait définitivement tourné la page. Mais que Dean utilise son passé comme ça était tout de même éprouvant.

- Laissons ça…finit par dire le démon. Tu crois que c'est Castiel ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Laisse-moi reformuler. Est-ce que tu aimerais que ça soit lui ?

- Alors là…commença Dean en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Amy, c'est surtout pour elle que je m'inquiète.

- Je suis sûr que ça ira…

- Non, tu ne sais pas…Quand il est mort…ça a été l'enfer pour elle. Puis Bobby a suivi…Elle est forte c'est vrai mais elle n'est pas invincible. Et puis elle est tellement sensible !

- C'est une de ses plus belles qualités…

- C'est vrai. Mais ça peut aussi finir par être sa perte.


	2. Chapter 2

Après encore plusieurs heures de routes, le couple Winchester et le roi des Enfers étaient enfin arrivés à l'adresse du soi-disant super guérisseur. C'était une maison classique de banlieue résidentielle. En voyant cette maison, Amy fut soulagée dans un sens. Castiel ne pouvait pas être ici, vivre ici. Mais au fond d'elle, elle fut un peu déçue. Tous les trois regardèrent la maison en silence. Puis alors qu'ils allaient s'avancer pour monter sur le perron, Steven apparut devant eux.

- Steven ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il faut que je vous parle…

- Vas-y dis-moi.

Le jeune super ange observa Dean puis Crowley, hésitant. Il ne savait pas si il devait dire ce qu'il avait à dire devant eux ou pas. Il s'avança donc plus près de sa supérieure et chuchota à son oreille. Les traits d'Amy se tiraient au fur et à mesure que Steven parlait.

- Elle a fait quoi ? J'y crois pas…

- Il faut que vous veniez…

- Je ne peux pas Steven ! Pas maintenant ! Crowley, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit le démon.

- Va avec Steven et reviens me faire un compte-rendu au plus vite, il va te mettre au courant en chemin…

- Madame…Excusez-moi mais vous êtes sûre ? demanda Steven, hésitant.

- Tu es en train de discuter mes ordres là Steven ?

- Non mais…

- Ecoute, Nate est indisponible et…où est Balthazar ? Ah oui, Jacob avait un truc à lui faire faire…Du coup, Crowley est mon plus proche allié disponible.

- D'accord…

- Et Steven ? La prochaine fois, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps en explication.

- Bien sûr, à vos ordres Madame !

Amy échangea un regard avec Crowley et accompagné du super ange, il disparut.

- Bon allons-y, dit finalement Amy en montant les marches du perron.

- T'as peut-être été un peu dur avec lui là…ajouta Dean en la rattrapant.

- Je sais…Je suis…

- Nerveuse ?

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, la super ange jeta un regard noir à Dean, un regard de provocation qui voulait dire « Vas-y, continue et tu vas voir ! ». Mais derrière son mari, une autre scène fit réagir Amy. Une jeune femme était attachée et bâillonnée à une chaise dans le salon, visible par une fenêtre.

- Dean !

Amy se précipita sur la porte d'entrée mais Dean fut retenu par un bras qui se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Un démon lui faisait face. Pendant que sa femme entrait pour aller s'assurer que tout allait bien pour la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la maison, l'aîné des Winchester se battait contre le démon. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le tuer à l'aide du couteau de Ruby et le corps du démon dévala les marches du perron juste devant un homme et pas n'importe qui. Dean leva les yeux, essoufflé et resta bouche-bée avant de soupirer. C'était bien Castiel mais un Castiel un peu différent. Il n'avait pas l'air de reconnaître Dean. Sa femme allait être exécrable.

- Je crois que vous me devez une explication…dit Castiel en enjambant le corps et montant les marches.

- Peut-être bien…Monsieur ?

- Appelez-moi Emmanuel.

- Dean.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison puis dans le salon au moment où Amy finissait de défaire les liens de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers Emmanuel.

- Chéri !

- Chéri ? s'étonna Dean.

Amy leva finalement les yeux et observa l'homme qui prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. C'était lui, c'était Castiel, le père de sa fille, son ex mais aussi son ami…La chasseuse sentit son cœur s'emballait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Dean fit un pas vers elle mais la jeune femme secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Faut que je sorte Dean…Je t'attends dehors.

L'aîné des Winchester regarda sa femme sortir, impuissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emmanuel.

- Ma femme…Elle ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment.

- C'est pour elle que vous veniez me voir ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Et cet homme…

- Un démon.

- J'ai l'impression de connaître ces créatures…

- J'ai besoin de votre aide Emmanuel, s'il vous plait.

Amy avait du mal à garder les idées claires. Elle était là, debout devant la maison, à tortiller ses mains et à faire les cent pas. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose, aux nouvelles que Crowley allait certainement bientôt lui amené par exemple, mais rien n'y faisait. Cass avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié sa vie passée. Et Dean le lui avait confirmé quelques minutes après.

- Amy ça va ?

- Ne pose pas de questions stupides et dis-moi ce qu'il en est.

- Il ne se rappelle de rien et je pense que pour le moment c'est mieux comme ça, on a besoin de lui pour sauver Sam…

- Et si il ne peut pas ? Si il ne se rappelle pas avoir été un ange il peut très bien avoir oublier comment reconstruire le mur dans la tête de ton frère !

- C'est vrai mais imagine qu'on lui raconte tout et qu'il se souvienne, il va s'évaporer dans la nature et on aura aucune chance ne serait-ce que d'essayer…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? soupira Amy. On l'emmène ?

- Oui, on va voir Sam. On a assez perdu de temps…

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu venir en voiture…

- Excuse-moi de vouloir de temps en temps faire des trucs comme des gens normaux ! A vous écouter, on a pu qu'à mettre l'Impala à la casse…

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire chéri.

- Je sais, dit Dean en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Tout ça, ça va encore mettre notre couple à rude épreuve mais faut pas oublier ce qu'on a appris chez le psy…

- Nous c'est pour la vie…

- Et même après.

Amy et Dean se sourirent finalement. Ils s'embrassaient quand ils entendirent quelqu'un se raclait la gorge derrière eux. Emmanuel observait le couple, un peu gênée. Amy, comme un réflexe, s'écarta aussitôt de son mari, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

- Bonjour, je ne me suis pas présentée…Amy. Winchester.

- Enchanté, Emmanuel. Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

- Et votre…amie ? demanda Amy en grimaçant.

- Elle sera en sécurité ici maintenant. Et puis Dean m'a dit que c'est moi que voulaient les démons alors…

- En parlant de ça, dit Dean à Amy, quand Crowley revient tu devrais lui en parler…

- Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport ? Je parie que c'est Meg, elle a toujours voulu l'avoir sous la main…Peut-être même qu'elle veut le filer à Dick pour se faire pardonner de nous avoir perdu, grogna la jeune femme.

- Qui sont tous ces gens dont vous parlez ? Leurs noms me semblent familiers…

- Oh…

- Personne ! s'empressa de répondre Dean, sachant que sa femme n'était pas vraiment de son avis. Des gens de notre entourage, vous ne pouvez pas connaître…On y va ? C'est à plusieurs heures d'ici…

- Parfait, je vous suis.

Dean jeta un œil insistant à sa femme qui l'affronta du regard un instant avant de finir par hausser les épaules et par monter dans l'Impala en soupirant. Pour une fois, Amy allait faire profil bas, écouter et faire ce que Dean voulait qu'elle fasse. Pour le moment.

Balthazar n'aimait vraiment pas le Mexique. Trop de soleil, trop de chaleur, trop de mexicains. Bref, il n'avait qu'une idée : accomplir au plus vite sa mission et repartir aux Etats-Unis. Surtout, il n'appréciait pas vraiment de faire des choses dans le dos d'Amy même si c'était pour son bien. Il traversa la rue principale de Mexico et entra dans le pitoyable hôtel qui s'y situé. Après avoir questionner le gérant dans un espagnol approximatif mélangé à des mots d'anglais, il monta deux étages et frappa à la porte de la 14B. Il entendit un bruit de pas précipités dans la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Don Wakefield surpris par la présence de l'ange.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Balthazar.

Wakefield referma brutalement la porte mais l'ange utilisa ses pouvoirs et se retrouva dans la chambre en moins de deux.

- Calmez-vous…

- Je me disais aussi que les Winchester ne laissaient jamais partir leur victime…

- Ça n'a rien à voir, enfin pas tout à fait. Comment savez-vous que je suis en contact avec les Winchester ?

- J'ai mes sources. Je protège mes arrières depuis que je suis en fuite…

- Et…le Mexique ? Vraiment ?

- Ce n'est que provisoire…

- Ah oui…Je suppose que vous visez la France…

- Comment…

- Moi aussi j'ai mes sources.

- Expliquez-moi…Si vous n'êtes pas là pour les Winchester, alors pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'Amy vous a épargné pour vous remercier d'avoir sauver son couple…Vous n'aimeriez pas la remercier à votre tour ?

- J'ai du mal à vous suivre…

- Je ne suis pas ici en mission officielle pour Amy mais si vous m'aidez, ce sera extrêmement bénéfique pour tout le monde…

- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

- La protection des anges et la possibilité de rester aux Etats-Unis si vous arrêtez vraiment de tuer…

- D'accord…Là vous avez mon attention. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

L'atmosphère dans l'Impala était plutôt étrange. Personne ne parlait. Amy était de retour sur la banquette arrière, laissant Dean et Emmanuel à l'avant. Elle regardait défiler les paysages le regard vide pendant que Dean lui lançait des regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur tout en expliquant la situation dans les grandes lignes au guérisseur.

- Mon frère a…disons des difficultés…psychologiques.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Quelqu'un lui a fait ! s'écria Amy de l'arrière.

- Si on veut ! ajouta Dean en jetant un regard noir à sa femme.

- Celui qui a fait ça ne devait pas beaucoup vous aimer…

Amy pouffa ironiquement et se rassit contre son siège en croisant les bras.

- C'est…plus compliqué que ça. Cass…Il croyait bien faire, il a été aveuglé…

- Un putain d'égoïste oui ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Amy.

- Amy ça suffit ! cria son mari.

- C'était…un ami ?

- Oui, répondit Dean.

Amy ne dit plus un mot. Elle ruminait en silence quand quelques minutes après, Crowley apparut à coté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Emmanuel se tourna et en voyant Crowley, il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer.

- Son visage ! C'est un démon !

- Oh mon Diable…s'exclama Crowley.

- Ça va, ça va ! Il est…avec nous, tenta Dean pour calmer Emmanuel.

Le guérisseur observa le démon encore un instant avant de se retourner vers la route. Il ne demanda pas plus d'explication mais resta tout de même anxieux.

- Alors c'est…

- C'est pas le moment d'en parler Crowley ! coupa court Dean.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers son ami.

- Alors ?

- Va falloir que t'y aille, Brooke a décidé d'essayer de le faire parler…

- Et toi t'as rien fait ?

- J'ai aucune légitimité ni autorité pour eux ! Elle a réussi à convaincre ceux qui sont présents que c'était une bonne chose et qu'ils le faisaient pour toi, que tu les récompenserais…

- Quelle bande de…Si Dick vient à le savoir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dick. J'ai envoyé plusieurs démons le surveiller. Si il bouge, je t'avertis aussitôt.

- Super…soupira la super ange. Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Crowley sembla hésiter mais finit tout de même par demander :

- Et toi ça va ?

- J'en sais rien…Il a tout oublié ! murmura finalement la jeune femme en se rapprochant du démon.

- Il ne se souvient de…Rien du tout ?

- Pas vraiment…Dean est persuadé que si on lui dit la vérité, il ne nous aidera pas pour Sam…

- C'est pas idiot comme raisonnement. Seulement c'est pas du tout ton point de vue je suppose…

- Non. Il est vivant Crowley ! Il en sait peut-être plus sur les super anges qu'il ne l'a dit à Balthazar et puis…Sara a besoin de voir son père. J'ai besoin de voir Cass.

- Je comprends…Mais je me mets à la place de Dean. Il ne doit pas en avoir très envie…

- Depuis quand tu es de son coté ?

- Je ne le suis pas ! Pas vraiment…Mais disons que je sais ce que ça fait d'être à sa place…

La super ange fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Dean interrompit la conversation.

- On va s'arrêtait là pour la nuit…

- Parfait…dit Amy pendant que l'Impala entrait dans le parking d'un motel, perdu en pleine forêt. Ecoute Crowley, retournes avec Brooke et les autres, veille à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de conneries, je viens dès que je peux…

- A tes ordres, sourit Crowley avant de disparaître pendant que Dean arrêtait le moteur de l'Impala.

- Vous êtes vraiment de drôle de relations vous…dit Emmanuel avant de descendre de la voiture.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques heures plus tard, Amy se tourna une énième fois dans son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas réveiller son mari. Emmanuel dormait dans un lit près du leur. La super ange avait averti Dean de ce qui se passait avec Brooke et les super anges. Il avait été d'accord avec Crowley, elle devait se rendre sur place le plus vite possible. Mais Amy avait refusé en bloc de le laisser seul avec Cass pour « réparer » Sam. Ils étaient ensemble dans cette galère, jusqu'au bout. Et puis ça énervait beaucoup la jeune femme que le roi des Enfers et son chasseur de mari soient de plus en plus d'accord entre eux. Surtout quand ils étaient tous les deux contre elle. Bref, Amy décida finalement de se lever, l'air frais de la nuit lui ferait sans doute du bien. Dean grogna un « où-tu vas ? » alors qu'elle enfilait un pull.

- Je vais juste prendre l'air, rendors-toi…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le chasseur replongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Elle sortit enfin de la chambre du motel et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, dégagé de tout nuage. Elle pensa à Sara. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu mais les deux femmes de la famille Winchester gardaient un lien télépathique fort, surtout depuis qu'Amy était devenue pleinement super ange. Sara parlait très rarement de son père, comme si au fond, elle avait toujours su qu'il reviendrait dans leur vie. Si elle savait…Elle frissonna et entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans son dos. Amy pensa d'abord que son mari n'avait pas vraiment pu se rendormir mais en se retournant elle eut la surprise de voir Emmanuel s'approchait. Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos, serrant les dents. Elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler…

- Bonsoir Amy…

- Bonsoir Emmanuel.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout.

- Moi non plus…En réalité, je ne dors jamais.

Amy ne bougea pas mais Emmanuel perçut un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- ça n'a pas l'air de vous étonner…

- Pas vraiment non.

- Ce Cass…ça a l'air d'être une histoire plutôt douloureuse…

- En effet…

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscret…

- Trop tard, sourit encore Amy. Si vous voulez tout savoir…Cass et moi avons été amant. Nous avons eu une fille et puis…Il a pété les plombs. Il voulait notre bien mais il s'y ait pris très mal. Non seulement il nous a tous mis en danger mais il s'est fait tué…Ou presque.

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- Bien sûr…J'ai mis du temps à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Mais en fait, aujourd'hui, j'aimerai juste qu'il soit là…

- Il l'est peut-être.

Cette fois, Amy se tourna vers son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Emmanuel se tourna à son tour et plongea son regard dans celui d'Amy avant de lui prendre les mains. Elle sentit alors un courant d'énergie passait du corps du guérisseur au sien, un courant fort qui fit bientôt haleter la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et elle eut l'impression d'échanger avec Emmanuel des informations. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit, des souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis ce qu'elle avait cru être la mort de Cass et des images de sa vie à lui depuis qu'il était de retour. Le flot d'images et d'énergie s'arrêta soudain et Amy ouvrit les yeux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Emmanuel tenait toujours fort ses mains dans les siennes. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur lui et à l'expression qu'il avait à présent sur son visage, Amy comprit.

- Castiel…parvint-elle à murmurer les larmes aux yeux.

L'ange hocha la tête et Amy se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cass, toujours aussi hésitant, passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. C'était si bon pour tous les deux qu'ils mirent un certain temps à sortir de cette torpeur bienfaitrice.

- Comment as-tu…

- J'étais allongé et j'ai eu…Quelqu'un m'a envoyé des visions. J'ai cru que c'était toi mais…ça doit être notre fille.

- Sara ? Non impossible, elle ne sait pas que tu es de retour…

- Tu es sûr ?

Amy ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que sa fille savait en réalité. Peut-être avait-elle sous-estimée les pouvoirs de sa petite chérie.

- Amy…

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé…

- Je sais Cass.

- Non je…Si Dean apprend que je suis redevenu moi…

- Ecoute, je comprends que tout se bouscule là tout de suite dans ta tête mais…

- Tu l'as épousé…

- Heu…Oui. Bien sûr.

- Bien sûr…Amy, je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit…

- Non je veux dire…J'aurai dû te parler des super anges.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- J'avais entendu des choses…A ton propos notamment mais très peu. Je ne pensais pas que…J'ai pas réfléchi. Alors tu es leur leader ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as réussi à concilier anges, super anges et démons ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Incroyable. Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu étais destinée à être un grand chef mais ce qui me surprend c'est que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt…J'aurai dû pourtant, tout cela aurait pu être éviter.

- Arrête Castiel…Le passé, c'est le passé. On ne peut plus rien faire à présent pour ça. On doit avancer.

- Tu as raison…

- J'ai encore une question.

- Oui ?

- Il y a quelques temps…J'ai été à deux doigts de mourir et je…Tu m'as sauvé. Enfin, mon inconscient a pris ton image mais je me demande…

- Je crois en effet qu'il y avait une partie de moi dans tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est comme si ces derniers mois je ne contrôlais plus rien…

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je vais vous aider bien sûr, soupira Cass. Mais là tout de suite, je vais aller voir notre fille. Je te laisse le soin de dire à ton cher mari que je suis de retour…

- Hum…D'accord. Je t'appelle demain matin…accepta Amy en se retournant, avançant de quelques pas vers la chambre.

- Oh Amy !

- Oui ?

La jeune femme se tourna et Castiel s'avança précipitamment vers elle avant de l'embrasser. Amy résista un instant mais elle finit par prolonger le baiser en passant ses bras autour de l'ange. Ce baiser leur rappelait à tous les deux l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, avant la naissance de Sara, avant la mort d'Amy et toutes les complications qui suivirent. Mais Amy était mariée maintenant et elle rompit le baiser en baissant la tête. Castiel soupira, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et disparut dans un familier bruissement d'ailes. La chasseuse soupira et entra de nouveau dans la chambre et s'allongea près de son mari, une légère culpabilité commençant à la ronger, une nouvelle sorte de culpabilité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu luttes encore ? Toi et moi nous savons bien que ta promesse à Amy c'était du vent…

- La ferme !

- Il m'a dit « La ferme » ! Il parle, il est vivant ! s'exclama Lucifer en s'approchant de Sam.

- Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi…

- Pourtant tu me parles c'est un début…Et je sens que tu as bien besoin de parler.

Sam était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il avait tenté de se rendormir mais le Diable ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il allait devoir attendre que l'infirmier de garde lui apporte de quoi s'endormir artificiellement comme la dernière fois sinon ça lui serait de nouveau impossible de fermer les yeux. Il se tourna sur un coté, espérant que Lucifer comprendrait que le cadet des Winchester ne voulait pas le voir. Mais le Diable était de nouveau devant ses yeux.

- Allez Sam…Fais un effort…

- Bon, ok. De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? soupira Sam en se redressant finalement.

- Depuis quand Amy est-elle devenu si…autoritaire ?

- Elle l'a toujours plus ou moins été mais je te rappelle qu'elle est le leader des super anges maintenant…Elle est même le leader d'une nouvelle coopération…

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Tu crois que c'est impossible ?

- Tu t'intéresses vraiment à ce que je pense ? ironisa Lucifer.

- Tu voulais discuter mais si tu as changé d'avis…

- Ok, ok ! Bien, t'énerve pas mon biquet. Je dis seulement que les anges et les démons ont toujours eu un point commun : ils ne s'intéressent qu'à leurs propres petits intérêts…

- Et donc ? Si ils ont tous un intérêt commun, ça peut marcher…

- Bien sûr mais tu oublies qu'ils n'ont pas qu'une volonté. Amy va devoir gérer la nature même de ces créatures et ce qu'ils veulent, au pluriel.

- Pour le moment, elle s'en sort bien.

- Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

- Elle est bien entourée ! Cette conversation ne mène nulle part…

- Hum…D'accord. Pense ce que tu veux.

- Attends…Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Pour toi, qui est le plus à risque dans les proches collaborateurs d'Amy ?

- Je dirais…Jacob. Il a plutôt montré de la bonne volonté en ce moment mais c'est un ange et donc un trou-duc qui a pas mal agi comme un con. Et puis il a envoyé Balthazar en mission spéciale, tellement spéciale qu'Amy n'a pas pu être mise au courant…

- Et qui sont les ennemis ?

- Les Léviathans bien sûr.

- Bien sûr…Tu es un peu trop manichéen dans cette affaire Sam…Réfléchis, et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Si tout ce que tu croyais vrai était en fait complètement faux ?

Sam observa sérieusement Lucifer un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je vois maintenant où tu veux en venir ! Tu essayes encore de me retourner le cerveau !

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu…

- Bonjour Sam, c'est l'heure des médicaments !

Un jeune infirmier entra avec un plateau et quelques médicaments dans un petit gobelet accompagné d'un verre d'eau.

- Enfin !

Sam prit le gobelet de médicaments entre ses doigts, jeta un coup d'œil au Diable qui était extrêmement sérieux et finit par avaler les pilules. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut temporairement libéré de Lucifer.

Amy ouvrit les yeux dès les premières lueurs du jour. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant et remarqua alors que Dean n'était plus là. Il devait être parti chercher le petit déjeuner comme il le faisait souvent. Néanmoins, la super ange sentait tout de même une présence dans la chambre. Cass serait-il déjà de retour ? Amy se redressa lentement mais elle n'était pas anxieuse, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas en danger et elle avait raison. Crowley était là, assis sur une chaise en face d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Amy lui rendit son sourire.

- ça fait longtemps que tu es là à me regarder dormir ?

- Quelques minutes…Un vrai petit ange.

- Tu as vu Dean ?

- Tu penses bien que non, il n'aurait jamais accepté de me laisser seul avec toi endormie.

- Oui c'est sûr, dit la jeune femme en se levant. Soudain, Amy se remémora la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le roi des Enfers. Attends, si tu es là, c'est qu'il sait passé quelque chose !

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas…répondit le démon en se levant à son tour. Je voulais justement te rassurer. Les super anges ont promis de t'attendre, bien sûr le Léviathan n'a pas dit un mot mais il ne doit pas être très haut dans leur hiérarchie puisque Dick n'est pas du tout au courant d'après ce qu'on sait…

Amy hocha la tête par l'affirmative et soupira de soulagement en baissant la tête. Crowley l'observa, hésitant. Et puis finalement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la super ange et chercha à accrocher son regard.

- Et toi, ça va ? Je veux dire, Castiel…

- A retrouvé la mémoire.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le démon en lâchant Amy.

- Il a passé la nuit avec Sara, il doit toujours y être d'ailleurs…

- Dean est au courant ?

- Non, Dean était pas au courant ! s'exclama le chasseur en entrant dans la chambre.

- Dean, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire…commença Amy.

- Ça va, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Cette nuit.

- Et là il est avec Sara ?

- Oui.

- Il va nous aider ?

- Bien sûr…Il culpabilise et il fera tout pour sauver Sam.

- Hum ok les gars, moi je vais vous laisser, fit Crowley en reculant de quelques pas.

- Crowley ? s'étonna Amy.

- Je sais pas si vous vous rappelez mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu Castiel, j'étais pas vraiment dans ses petits papiers…

- Il a raison Amy…Cass a manqué pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, il ne sait pas à quel point Crowley nous a aidé…

- Ça suffit ! Arrg je déteste quand vous êtes d'accord tous les deux ! soupira Amy. C'est bon, ça va. Crowley retourne auprès des super anges et dis-leur que j'arrive très très bientôt. Fais les patienter le plus longtemps possible.

- Entendu.

Il échangea un regard avec Dean puis avec Amy avant de disparaître. Dean ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Castiel apparut dans le dos d'Amy.

- Dean…

- Cass…Bienvenue.

- Tu as vu Sara ? demanda Amy en se retournant. Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ?

- Elle savait. C'est bien elle qui m'a envoyé ces images. Elle voulait que je me souvienne.

- Cette petite est vraiment exceptionnelle…ajouta Dean.

- En effet, répondit Cass. Elle m'a parlé aussi de cette histoire de « deux papas ».

- Cass…soupira Amy.

- Je comprends Amy, ne t'en fais pas. Allons-y. Allons sauver Sam, finit-il en regardant Dean.

Dick Roman était tranquillement installé à son bureau, lisant le journal. Il n'était pas souvent à son bureau, il voyageait dans tout le pays pour ses projets mais il essayait au moins une fois par semaine de passer la journée ici, pour faire le point et se poser pour réfléchir. Il se demandait parfois si tout ce qu'ils faisaient, lui et les Léviathans, avait vraiment un sens. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Dick soupira. Il voulait juste être tranquille et ne répondit pas. Mais les coups continuèrent. Roman plia son journal et le posa sur le bureau devant lui.

- Entrez !

- Monsieur !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Charlie ?

- Monsieur, plusieurs démons rodent autour des bureaux…

- Et bien ! Laissez-les rôder, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire…

- Et Maria a disparu.

- Comment ça « disparu » ?

- Elle…Elle est introuvable, répondit le dénommé Charlie en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Dick observa le jeune Léviathan d'un air neutre avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il observa les alentours en silence et repéra tout de suite deux démons qui scrutaient le bâtiment. Des envoyés de ce Crowley, ce prétendu Roi des Enfers, sans aucun doute. La délicieuse Meg n'aurait pas été si prétentieuse, pas depuis qu'elle était venue, la queue entre les jambes, lui dire que son plan avait échoué. Dick avait bien failli la tuer ce jour-là, rien que parce qu'elle lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux mais il s'était ravisé en ne voulant pas perdre d'avantage de temps. Ce qui était intéressant aujourd'hui c'était que ces démons n'étaient pas là par hasard. Crowley travaillait avec Amy. Ça devait être un de ses ordres à elle. Et tout prenait son sens.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, tout va bien ?

- Où Maria était-elle basée ?

- A Stanford. En…En…

- Californie, oui je sais.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Monsieur ?

- Maria, expliqua Dick comme si Charlie était débile, a été capturé par les super anges. Sûrement pour la faire parler.

- Les super anges ? Mais que viennent faire les démons là-dedans ?

- Charlie, est-ce que tu te tiens au courant de temps en temps ? Crowley et Amy Winchester ont un lien fort, ils travaillent ensemble !

- C'est une très mauvaise chose pour nous…non ? Que doit-on faire ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Dick en s'installant de nouveau à son bureau.

- Je…Pardon ? Rien du tout ?

- Tu as très bien compris. Nous ne serons pas ceux qui commenceront la guerre.

- Alors on va laisser mourir Maria ? s'exclama Charlie, légèrement choqué.

- Ils ne la tueront pas. Ils se veulent des créatures de Dieu faisant le bien.

- Les démons pourraient…

- Les démons ne prennent pas de décisions ! cria Dick. Amy est quelqu'un de bien. Néanmoins…

- Néanmoins ?

- Ce plan me paraît trop direct. Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

- Peut-être que…

- Non Charlie, je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Envoie quelqu'un à Stanford, mais discrètement ! Les démons ne doivent s'apercevoir de rien…

- Bien…Qui ?

- Thomas…Non Colton, envoie Colton.

- Et je lui dis quoi au juste ?

- Juste de…Observer. Mission d'observation.

- Bien, ce sera fait Monsieur.

Charlie sortit du bureau et Dick reprit son journal, un sourire plutôt fier sur son visage de Léviathan.

L'Impala roulait toujours vers l'hôpital psychiatrique où Sam se trouvait. La compagnie composée de Dean, Amy et Cass n'était plus très loin à présent. Amy avait pris place à l'arrière avec l'ange et depuis près de deux heures elle résumait ce que Castiel avait raté notamment au sujet des Léviathans et des super anges d'une façon un peu plus poussée que ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Quand elle commença à parler du rôle que Crowley avait commencé à jouer dans sa vie, l'ange se tendit. Amy continua néanmoins de parler du démon en essayant de bien choisir ses mots. Mais Castiel ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Sa propre expérience jouait contre lui.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais avec Crowley ? questionna l'ange.

- Evidemment ! Tu sais, au début, j'étais méfiante, comment ne pas l'être avec tout ce qu'il avait fait contre nous ? Et puis je jugeais que c'était en partie sa faute si tu…si tu avais disparu. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il essaie de s'amender…Et puis…disons qu'on a un lien particulier.

- Ah oui, je suis au courant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'en aurait parlé…

- Il ne l'a pas fait, pas directement. C'est une longue histoire mais nous sommes au courant pour Emily.

- Hum…Et Balthazar ?

- Quoi Balthazar ?

- Tu as réussi à le faire revenir au Paradis…

- Oui si on veut. Il travaille pour moi, pas pour les anges mais Jacob a bien voulu lui accorder l'amnistie. On pensait que tu l'avais tué…

- J'ai failli, aveuglé par mon arrogance, mais je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait…

- En tout cas, il sera plus que ravi que tu sois de retour…

- En parlant de ça, interrompit Dean, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ? Toujours cette envie irrépressible de diriger le Paradis ?

- Plus vraiment…Et pour répondre à ta première question, je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à remettre mes idées en ordre…

- Ça se comprend, dit gentiment Amy.

- Que pensez-vous de Jacob ?

Dean grogna pour toute réponse.

- ça résume la pensée de Dean, reprit Amy en souriant. Quant à moi…Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

- Je sais.

- Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas un si mauvais leader que ça…On a…On a eu des doutes à son sujet. On en a toujours, parfois. Mais il a autorisé Balthazar à revenir, à longtemps laissé un bout du Paradis à disposition des super anges, il nous soutient…Il est peut-être un peu…brusque et a une stratégie souvent différente de la mienne mais pour l'instant, je pense que ni les anges ni les humains n'ont à se plaindre de lui…

- Je vois. C'est fou comme tu as changé Amy…

- J'ai du m'adapter tu sais.

- Tu t'en es bien sorti.

Castiel plongea ses yeux dans les yeux d'Amy et lui prit doucement la main. Dans le rétroviseur, Dean les observait. Mais il stoppa l'Impala. Ils étaient arrivés. Le chasseur avait choisi de se garer un peu à l'écart de l'hôpital et la bande observa le bâtiment. Plusieurs personnes, quatre hommes et deux femmes montaient la garde devant l'entrée.

- Des démons, affirmèrent en chœur Cass et Amy.

- Mais de qui ?

Avant que quiconque ne put répondre, Amy sentit une présence familière dans son dos et sourit instinctivement. Dean et Castiel s'en aperçurent et tous les trois se retournèrent.

- Ils sont à toi ? demanda Dean à Crowley.

-Bien sûr que non !

Le démon fit mine d'être offusqué en posant une main sur son cœur. Il sourit et ajouta :

- Si vous voulez mon avis, Meg cherche à se venger…

- Meg ? s'étonna Castiel.

- Il y a quelques temps elle a réussi à kidnapper Crowley. Elle voulait m'attirer dans un piège pour me livrer aux Léviathans…expliqua Amy.

- Piège que nous avons brillamment déjoué grâce à toi ma chère.

- Arrête les flatteries Crowley, dit Dean.

Castiel et le chasseur échangèrent un regard. Crowley sourit de nouveau : les deux étaient vraisemblablement sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet.

- Castiel…dit simplement Crowley.

- Crowley.

- Bon désolé d'interrompre ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, intervint Amy. Mais je crois qu'on a une affaire sur le feu Crowley ?

-Absolument.

Amy s'avança et passa son bras sous celui du démon pour l'emmener à l'écart. Dean les regarda faire en serrant les dents. Castiel était resté silencieux mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul avec l'aîné des Winchester, il ne pouvait plus se taire.

- Et tu acceptes ça toi ? Tu as laissé faire…ça ?

- Oh baisse d'un ton s'il te plait ! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas été si con ! J'ai essayé de lutter mais ils sont comme…connectés ! On ne peut rien y faire…

- Je vois…J'aime pas ça du tout.

- Crois-moi, moi non plus. C'est ma femme maintenant alors ne fais pas comme si tu avais tous les droits sur elle ! Tu les as perdu le jour où tu nous as trahi !

- Je sais. Dean, je voulais te dire…reprit Cass en se calmant. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait et surtout à Sam.

- Je sais…Mais tu vas réparer tout ça et après ça ira.

- Je…Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas.

- Je ne sais pas non plus faire de vélo.

- Super…

- Les gars !

Amy revint vers le chasseur et l'ange, visiblement contrariée.

- Je suis désolée mais la situation commence à dégénérer là-bas. Si j'y vais pas tout de suite…

- Ça va, tu peux y aller. Cass et moi on va gérer, répondit Dean, compréhensif.

- J'aurai jamais cru entendre encore ça un jour, dit la super ange en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de Dean, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa rapidement. Après une minute d'hésitation, elle prit également Cass dans ses bras. L'échange fut un peu gênée surtout parce que Crowley et Dean les observaient fixement.

- Reviens vite, ajouta Dean.

Amy hocha la tête puis disparut.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Castiel, ironisa Crowley.

L'ange lui adressa un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret et le démon disparut.

- T'es prêt ? demanda Dean à Cass.

- Non.

- Parfait alors on y va !


	4. Chapter 4

Amy apparut dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave, plutôt humide et sombre. Crowley apparut à coté d'elle quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha et susurra à son oreille.

- Essaye de ne pas trop t'emporter…

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

La chasseuse ne vit pas tout de suite l'objet du délit mais le groupe de super anges autour. Il y avait bien sûr Brooke, Michael, Steven et Kurt. Elle reconnut aussi Eliza et Tanya. Bizarrement, Kassandra et la majorité des super anges qui n'avaient pas des pouvoirs « d'attaque » n'étaient pas présents. Tellement occupés, les super anges n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence de leur leader ou le retour de Crowley. Amy se racla alors la gorge pour attirer leur attention et les super anges se tournèrent finalement vers elle, laissant apercevoir le Léviathan, attaché à une chaise par des chaînes en fer, du sang noir ayant coulé de son nez, les yeux fermés. Mais ce à quoi Amy ne s'attendait pas, c'était que le Léviathan avait une apparence de femme.

- Salut…Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Amy…

Amy lança un regard noir à Brooke et s'avança, suivi de Crowley alors que Brooke s'écartait en baissant la tête.

- Alors c'est ça ? Vous avez appris quelque chose au moins ?

- Pas encore mais…

- Incroyable…Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui se passe ici ? Si Dick l'apprend, vous savez ce qui va se passer ?

- Amy…

- La ferme Brooke !

Amy claqua des doigts et la super ange se retrouva incapable de parler.

- Alors pendant que je me tue à vous protéger, à protéger le monde, voilà ce que vous faîtes ? Vous désobéissez à mes ordres mettant tout ce qu'on a déjà accompli en danger ? Quand je dis, on ne bouge pas, ON NE BOUGE PAS ! cria finalement la chasseuse. J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois ici. Je ne supporterai pas une rébellion, nous ne sommes pas les démons ! Ne le prends pas mal Crowley, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Pas problème.

- On est tous ensemble dans cette galère, reprit Amy. Et si vous ne comprenez pas que tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je décide c'est autant pour vous que pour les humains, que pour les gens qui vous sont chers, pour les démons comme pour les anges, alors vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire avec moi et je ne vous retiendrais pas mais je ne supporterai pas de nouvelles actions en solo comme celle-ci ! Et toi Michael ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord !

- On l'était, répondit Michael. Je veux dire, on l'est. Je suis désolé Amy. J'ai eu…J'ai commis une erreur de jugement, ça ne se reproduira plus, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Brooke.

- Brooke, dit Amy en défaisant son sort, je crois que tu vas rester au Paradis un moment.

- Amy, je suis désolée…

- Jacob a été mis au courant, il sera ravie de te faire surveiller. Tu ne sortiras plus du Paradis jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Tu peux pas me faire ça Amy, je croyais agir dans notre intérêt !

- Tu as eu tort ! s'énerva encore Amy. Sois tu obéis et accepte ton châtiment, sois tu dégages.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter Brooke, dit Crowley.

- Toi tu la fermes sale chien de démon !

Sans que personne ne la voit venir, Amy se jeta sur Brooke. Elle la mit à terre et lui donna plusieurs coups de poings avant que Brooke ne commence à se défendre à coup de poings et tirage de cheveux. Les super anges, extatiques, ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Crowley était à la fois amusée par la situation et fière de l'acharnement d'Amy à le défendre. Les deux jeunes femmes n'utilisaient pas leurs pouvoirs, signe que leur combat était plus personnel que professionnel mais Amy finit par y mettre fin. Elle assomma presque Brooke avant de se relever et, le souffle haletant, elle ordonna :

- Kurt, Steven, emmenez-moi ça au Paradis, vite.

Les deux super anges obéirent aussitôt. Amy essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et se tourna vers le reste des super anges.

- Les autres, disparaissez. Allez voir vos proches, reposez-vous, je m'en fiche mais pour le moment, ne vous mêlez plus des opérations en cours.

- On est vraiment désolé Amy, dit Tanya, sincère.

La leader hocha la tête en soupirant, leur montrant ainsi qu'elle savait et qu'elle leur pardonnerai. Mais pas tout de suite. Les super anges disparurent enfin laissant Crowley et Amy seuls avec le Léviathan.

- Est-ce que tu peux…demanda Amy au démon sans finir sa phrase, las.

- Bien sûr.

Les deux n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler réellement pour se comprendre. Crowley s'approcha de la Léviathan et lui donna une bonne gifle pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne cacha pas sa surprise devant le couple.

- Amy Winchester en personne…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, l'interrompit Amy. Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de toute cette histoire. Mais puisque vous êtes là, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que mijote Dick ?

- C'est à mon tour d'être navrée. Je ne suis pas assez proche de ce cher Dick Roman pour savoir ce qu'il a en tête…J'en sais très peu, expliqua Maria.

- Vous avez l'air sincère…Mais permettez-moi de douter.

- C'est légitime.

- Et au sujet des super anges ? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?

- Je serais vous, je ferais gaffe à mes arrières. Il essaie d'infiltrer tous les domaines où vous avez vos appuis. Et je sais même que ses laboratoires travaillent actuellement à trouver un produit pour vous tuer, entre autre.

- Mais nous…commença Amy.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas proche du pouvoir, vous en savez des choses…l'interrompit Crowley en échangeant un regard avec la super ange.

- Parce que je travaillais dans un de ces labo il y a encore peu de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce « entre autre » ?

- Je sais que vous avez entendu parler de ce champs dans le Wisconsin…C'est un exemple des endroits où Dick construit des laboratoires, des centres de recherches. Pour guérir le cancer par exemple…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi Dick Roman voudrait guérir le cancer ?

- Parce que nous sommes là pour aider.

- Ecoutez Mademoiselle…reprit Amy après une minute de silence et étant surtout pressée d'en finir.

- Maria.

- Maria, reprit Amy. Vos infos sont…intéressantes. On pourrait oublier tout ça, je vous laisse partir et pas un mot à Dick sur ce qui vient de se passer.

- Dick est sûrement déjà au courant, répondit Maria.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envoyé quelqu'un à votre secours ? questionna Crowley.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous importants de la même manière pour Dick.

- Je vois…

- Dans ce cas, vous vous doutez qu'on ne vous laissera pas partir ainsi, affirma le démon.

- J'en suis consciente, ça devait se finir de la sorte…

- Quoi ? Crowley, ce n'est pas à toi de…

- Amy, on ne peut pas la laisser en vie et tu le sais !

Alors que la super ange réfléchissait, son portable sonna. C'était Stacey.

- Je dois décrocher…

Amy s'écarta et répondit à l'appel. Stacey était actuellement en « vacances » chez sa mère et elle devait avoir vu quelque chose de vraiment important pour l'appeler en ce moment.

- Salut Stacey, tout se passe bien avec ta mère ? Oui…Oui, je sais, il est vivant mais…Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Crowley observa Amy. Elle était dos à lui mais il vit très nettement le moment où tous ses muscles se tendirent. Quelque chose clochait. Elle raccrocha brutalement et avant que Crowley ne put demander quoi que ce soit, la super ange mit le feu au Léviathan d'un mouvement de la main et fit exploser sa tête d'un autre, réduisant Maria définitivement au silence.

- Il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôpital, maintenant !

Amy et Crowley apparurent dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital et la jeune femme se mit à courir dès son arrivée vers une chambre ouverte un peu plus loin. Elle connaissait le numéro de chambre de Sam pour y avoir déjà été même si son mari ne le savait pas. Crowley la suivait de près. Et quand elle arriva sur le seuil de la chambre c'était comme si elle revivait encore une fois l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Stacey avait raison. Castiel était en train de prendre tous les mauvais souvenirs de Sam en lui. Il n'avait pas pu réparer le mur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait plus rien à reconstruire. Amy voulut se précipiter pour empêcher Cass de continuer, comme un réflexe, sans réfléchir, mais Dean fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la retint pendant qu'elle se débattait furieusement en criant :

- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Cass, non !

- C'est l'unique solution Amy ! dit Dean pour tenter de la raisonner.

Mais la chasseuse ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne cessa de se débattre uniquement qu'en voyant Castiel se recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce, complètement paniqué, et que Sam se relevait en ayant apparemment récupérer toute sa tête. Amy se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes, larmes qu'elle avait retenu tout au long de cette histoire. Mais là, elle ne les contrôlait plus, il fallait qu'elles sortent. Elle poussa Dean. A ses yeux, il était responsable.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ça !

Dean ne répondit pas et Amy se rapprocha de Crowley, posant sa tête contre le torse du démon tout en continuant de pleurer. Le Roi des Enfers resta d'abord un instant les bras en l'air, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir, surtout face à Dean. Mais il finit par refermer ses bras autour de la jeune femme, la serrant légèrement pour essayer de la consoler.

- Prends tes affaires Sam, on s'en va, ordonna Dean d'un ton brusque.

Le cadet des Winchester obéit, encore un peu ahuri par tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Au bout d'un moment, Crowley releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dean. Le démon ne voulait pas aggraver la situation, surtout que les tensions entre lui et l'aîné des Winchester s'étaient quelque peu adoucies. Mais il hésitait tout autant à relâcher l'étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'Amy était si proche de lui physiquement, sans passer par Emily. C'était quelque chose pour le démon. Amy finit par se reprendre. Elle lâcha doucement Crowley et se retourna vers les deux frères.

- Contente de te voir debout Sam…

- Amy…

- Ne dis rien Sam, je t'en prie.

- On ne peut pas laisser Cass sans surveillance…ajouta tout de même le cadet.

Amy se tourna une dernière fois vers Castiel et elle sentit le souffle lui manquait. Elle commençait à hyper-ventiler, comme pour une crise de panique et finit par tourner le dos à tout le monde et à marcher dans le couloir.

- Ne vous en faîte pas, j'envoie un super ange pour lui…Lili fera parfaitement l'affaire.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Dean, visiblement inquiet.

- Prendre l'air ! répondit la chasseuse sans se retourner et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Crowley se tourna vers les garçons. Il avait envie de la suivre mais il ne savait pas comment Dean prendrait la chose. Le chasseur ne voulait pas la laisser seule et il savait bien quand ce moment, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Aussi, après un échange de regard avec le démon, il prit sa décision.

- Vas-y. Rattrape-la, veille à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de conneries…

Le démon hocha la tête et disparut à son tour.

- Allez Sammy, dégageons de là.

Amy ne savait pas vraiment où elle voulait aller. La super ange cherchait juste un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Elle aurait pu aller au Paradis voir Sara mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Au lieu de ça, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination, elle se retrouva dans une forêt en plein jour. Il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud et Amy frissonna en fermant son blouson. Elle entendit des brindilles craquées dans son dos et se retourna brusquement. Mais il n'y avait aucun danger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Crowley ? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement.

- On ne voulait pas te laisser seule…

Amy soupira et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Elle ne fit pas de remarque sur le « on » mais ce « on » continuait de la contrarier. Crowley s'assit à coté d'elle et attendit en silence qu'elle parle la première.

- Comment je vais lui dire…

- A qui ?

- A Sara…Comment je vais lui dire que son père a encore une fois…

- Je pense qu'elle le sait déjà…Peut-être même savait-elle que ça ne durerait pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Tu l'aurais cru ?

- Probablement pas.

- Amy, je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers le démon en fronçant les sourcils. Crowley poursuivit, la tête baissée.

- C'est Sara qui m'a parlé d'Emmanuel…

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne m'a pas dit que c'était Cass, je te le jure ! Mais elle est venu me voir et à coup de « tonton Crowley » elle m'a convaincu de m'intéresser à ce soi-disant guérisseur…

- J'arrive pas à le croire…

- Elle m'a fait juré de te ne pas te parler de son implication…

- Et c'est vrai qu'un démon tient toujours ses promesses ! s'énerva Amy.

Crowley ne dit rien mais la super ange comprit elle-même qu'elle y avait été un peu fort.

- Je suis désolée Crowley, c'est juste que…

- Allez, dis-le.

- Je ne supporte pas que tu fasses des choses comme ça dans mon dos ! C'est comme être d'accord avec Dean…Il n'y a pas de « on » entre toi et lui ok ? Il n'y a qu'un « on » entre toi et moi. Toi et moi, d'accord ?

- D'accord Amy. Toi et moi.

- Et si Sara revient te voir pour une raison ou une autre, tu me le dis !

- Promis. Je suis désolé.

Amy soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du démon en regardant la forêt devant elle. Elle se demandait toujours où ils étaient même si l'endroit lui paraissait vaguement familier.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi de venir ici ? demanda Crowley.

- Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas où on est…

- La forêt de Russie.

- Oh.

Cette même forêt où Cass et Crowley se voyaient en secret, où Jacob avait réuni Balthazar et Crowley dans son dos…Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient-elle mené ici ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son inconscient avait pris le dessus. Ils restèrent silencieux ainsi plusieurs minutes puis Crowley décida de briser la quiétude du moment.

- N'en veux pas trop à Dean…

- Crowley, qu'est-ce que je viens te dire ?

- Je sais ! Mais écoute-moi, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et puis je suis certain qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Cass avait pris sa décision.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Amy en se redressant.

- Il voulait s'amender. Autant à tes yeux qu'aux yeux des deux frères. Il s'est sacrifié sans réfléchir pour se racheter.

- Quel idiot !

- C'est du courage Amy, pas de l'idiotie. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de faire la même chose à sa place.

Amy se mordit la lèvre et ne dit rien. Parce que Crowley ne l'aurait jamais entendu. Mais la super ange était persuadée que le démon avait changé et qu'il redevenait progressivement la personne bien qu'il avait été de son vivant. Bref, la colère d'Amy était en train de se dissiper tout en discutant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour les super anges ?

- J'en sais rien, soupira le jeune femme. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Hum je comprends. Tu devrais rentrer auprès de ton mari et je suis sûr que tu as envie de voir Sam.

Amy hocha la tête. Crowley la connaissait vraiment bien et même si cela lui coûtait de dire des choses pareilles, il pensait à son bien.

- Fais attention à toi Crowley…Si c'était bien les démons de Meg, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot…

- Tant fais pas pour moi.

Ils s'étaient à présent levés et après un instant d'hésitation, Amy prit Crowley dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle relâcha l'étreinte et disparut, laissant le démon complètement chamboulé.

La chasseuse savait où trouver les frères Winchester. Ils étaient de retour à la maison, à savoir la maison de Bobby. Elle apparut sur le perron et put apercevoir l'Impala garait non loin ce qui confirma son intuition. Elle se sentait bizarrement plus légère d'avoir discuter avec Crowley et ce qu'elle voulait juste à présent, c'était montrer à Dean qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, pas plus qu'à Sam, et qu'elle avait agi dans un moment temporaire de colère. Elle courut à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle s'attendait à les trouver dans la cuisine autour d'une bonne bière fraîche mais la cuisine était déserte. Elle se tourna alors vers le salon et les vit alors, mais le sourire sur son visage disparut aussitôt. Sam et Dean étaient étalés sur le sol du salon, visiblement inconscients. Amy se précipita et tâta leur pouls. Merci Seigneur, ils étaient toujours vivants. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu leur arriver ? Soudain, la super ange sentit une présence dans son dos mais cette fois, elle en était sûre, ce n'était ni Crowley ni Balthazar ni même Nate. Elle se releva et se retourna lentement avant de faire face, surprise, à Don Wakefield.

- Docteur Wakefield ?

- Je suis désolé Amy…

- C'est vous qui avait fait ça ?

- Je ne voulais pas…Vous avez été si gentille avec moi ! Mais j'ai été obligé, poursuivit le sorcier comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Amy cherchant à comprendre.

- Je suis désolé Amy, répéta le thérapeute.

Puis Amy sentit une seringue s'enfonçait dans la carotide de son cou. Elle grimaça de douleur en tournant la tête. Don Wakefield venait de lui injecter quelque chose. Le docteur à qui elle parlait depuis le début n'était qu'une illusion. Elle porta la main à son cou et en quelques secondes se retrouva elle aussi sur le sol, irrémédiablement attirée par le sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait sombré dans le même état que les deux frères.

- Je suis désolé, répéta une dernière fois Wakefield avant de disparaître.

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
